Light
by StanleyM
Summary: La primera vez que Kenny vio la luz, era tan solo un niño y creyó que había sido un sueño. Después, el sueño era más como una pesadilla, y luego una realidad con la que estaba destinado a vivir para siempre. Pero esta vez, es la primera, en toda su vida, que se alegra de ver la luz. 100 Themes Challenge 3/100


Light

La primera vez que Kenny vio la luz, tenía entre seis o siete años. Estaba totalmente confundido, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y al despertar a la mañana siguiente en su cama, era lógico que pensara que no había sido más que un sueño.

Después de verla una, dos o tres veces más, se convirtió mas bien en una pesadilla.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, se dio cuenta que la pesadilla no era más que la realidad que a él le había tocado vivir, entonces, ver la luz se había convertido en algo tan común que formaba parte de su vida diaria.

Caminó con el estómago vacío sobre la permanente nieve de South Park y se detuvo al llegar frente a la señal en la que sus amigos siempre esperaban el bus.

–Oh, Hola, Kenny –Lo saludaron al darse cuenta de su presencia.

El rubio hiso un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, no estaba de ánimos para hablar. El día anterior había muerto presa de un estúpido accidente, como siempre, frente a los ojos de los mismo chicos que ahora lo saludaban naturalmente y el hecho de que nunca lo recordaran, aunque probablemente no fuera su culpa, lo ponía de malas.

Él había renacido la noche anterior y nadie lo sabía ni lo sabría nunca.

Kenny tenía dieciséis, pero la muerte como cosa de diario es algo a lo que nunca te acostumbra, o al menos eso era lo que él había concluido.

El transporte no tardó en llegar, un hombre detrás del volante les hiso un gesto para que subieran, él no les gritaba como la mujer a la que había sustituido.

Ocuparon dos asientos entre los cuatro, y con el fin de evitar peleas, Stan se sentó junto a Cartman.

Aunque Kenny sabía que no había necesidad, el pelirrojo y Cartman ya no peleaban como antes, de alguna forma u otra, se habían vuelto más unidos de una forma que al rubio de molestaba. En cuanto Stan, se veía un poco más lejano de lo usual.

Miró de reojo a Kyle, quien justo en ese momento aparto su vista de la ventana para atrapar la de Kenny, en sus labios de formó una sonrisa y solo ese gesto bastó para que el mal humor desapareciera por completo.

–¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Kenny en respuesta se encogió de hombros. "Oh, después de ser arroyado por ese camión justo delante de ustedes, nada…" no era una respuesta válida.

–Debiste quedarte con nosotros, desapareciste de repente –Intervino el pelinegro, que estaba sentado detrás de él.

–Si, Kenny, al final si nos alcanzó para comprar ese videojuego que…

–¡Pero como tú eres pobre no pudiste jugar! –Interrumpió Cartman al pelirrojo, con su usual tono burlón, si había algo que no había cambiado demasiado, posiblemente era eso.

–Cómo sea, ¿A dónde fuiste? –Preguntó Stan, después de mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Cartman.

–Sí, te buscamos pero no estabas en ningún lado –Agregó Kyle, sin darle oportunidad a Kenny de responder.

Entonces algo que no había pasado en muchos años, pasó, los ojos azules del inmortal comenzaron a humedecerse al punto de que las lágrimas estaban cerca de desbordarse por sus mejillas.

–¿En verdad no recuerdan? –Se atrevió a hablar con el peligro de que la voz le saliera temblorosa.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

–¿Recordar qué? –Como el pelinegro estaba detrás de él, no podía ver el estado del rubio.

–¿Estás bien, Kenny? –La preocupación dominaba en la voz de Kyle, que tenía una vista perfecta de las lágrimas listas para salir de aquellos ojos azules, posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

–Kenny, llorar es de maricas…

Y algo todavía más inusual pasó, Kenneth se sacudió la mano del pelirrojo y se puso de pie de un salto, llamando la atención de más de uno de los pasajeros.

–¡Ustedes no tienen ni idea! ¡No lo entienden y nunca lo harán, porque no son ustedes los que mueren de alguna forma estúpida todos los putos días de sus miserables vidas! ¿¡Por qué no pueden recordar al menos una vez!?

Las lágrimas ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas, ante la mirada atónita de todos, que guardaron silencio para escuchar los gritos de él, únicamente el conductor se atrevió a hablar.

–¡Siéntate, niño! ¡Es peligroso ponerse de pie mientras el camión esta en movimiento! –Regañó.

Kenny lo miró cuidadosamente unos segundos, y luego pareció explotar por segunda vez.

–¿¡Peligroso!? ¡He sido arroyado, ahogado, asesinado, mutilado y muchas otras cosas más! ¿¡Y usted se atreve a decirme que estar de pie mientras usted conduce su estúpido camión es peligroso!?

Era inevitable, no podía vivir toda su vida callando algo que lo torturaba desde que tenía memoria, aunque podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, nadie recordaría sin importar que.

–¡Es más! ¡Mire!

Y con eso, Kenny comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba sentado el adulto, tiró de la palanca que abría la puerta del transporte, para sorpresa de todos.

–¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Deja eso y regresa a tu lugar!

–Kenny, ven, podemos hablar de lo que sea que estés…

–A la mierda –Exclamó el rubio, interrumpiendo a un preocupado Kyle, para avanzar fuera del bus, que fue detenido bruscamente por el asustado conductor, provocando que Kenny solo se diera un buen golpe contra el pavimento.

Este se quedo de rodillas sobre la carretera, desesperado, mientras miraba cada lágrima que se derramaba hasta estrellarse contra la nieve.

Segundos después, se puso de pie para emprender un camino a quien sabe donde, ignorando los gritos tanto del chofer como de los alumnos, ya casi no escuchaba a nadie, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás y luego una mano en su hombro, con solo ver el guante verde supo de quien se trataba.

–Kenny ¿¡Qué carajo fue todo eso!? –En los ojos de Kyle se veía claramente la mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y preocupación.

Y ahora ya no era él quien llorara, si no su recién llegado amigo.

–¡Ibas a matarte!

El rubio no supo si reírse por el comentario de Kyle, o llorar o tal vez molestarse. Definitivamente, si hubiera venido de alguien más, se hubiera molestado como nunca. Pero era Kyle, y las lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, el temblor y la preocupación en su voz, no pudo más que causarle una especie de ternura.

–No sería algo nuevo… –Murmuró, apartando la vista de él.

A diferencia de Kenny, él si lo miraba fijamente.

–En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? –Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, entre lágrimas.

Y como hacía unos minutos atrás, el de los ojos azules se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Pero como esto obviamente no causaba ningún efecto tranquilizador en Kyle, se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos, y como pasa siempre que estás llorando y alguien trata de consolarte, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar aún con más fluidez de los ojos verdes.

–Perdona –Se disculpó, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Pero Kenny aun quería que ellos recordaran, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Y como el rubio volvió a morir, nadie recordó ni la escena del autobús ni dicho acontecimiento. Así pues, la vida de todos volvió a la normalidad.

Y la normalidad era que cosas, irónicamente, anormales pasaran en el pueblo, por eso cuando aquellos locos hombres vestidos de negro y con gabardinas entraron a tomar el instituto de South Park, a Kenneth no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ni al resto de la población de lugar, era más el miedo a las peligrosas armas que cargaban todos que el hecho que estuviera pasando.

La escena era similar a aquella vez que los habían atrapado como rehenes hace años en el pueblo pionero.

Los chicos y maestros, rehenes, estaban atrapados en el gimnasio, pero como siempre, el grupo de Stan no estaba con ellos.

–Amigo ¿¡Qué mierda esta pasando!? –Preguntó entre susurros Stan, a Kyle, quienes estaban escondidos bajo el escritorio del maestro, quien ya había escapado, por cierto. Junto a ellos estaba Kenny y del otro lado Cartman.

–¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué no hemos ido con los demás? Si nos encuentran aquí es probable que nos disparen o algo… –Murmuró un preocupado pelirrojo.

–¡Jodanse, chicos! Yo me voy al gimnasio… –Pero antes de que el más gordo de los cuatro se pusiera de pie, el pelinegro lo sostuvo de la chaqueta, obligándolo a permanecer en su lugar.

–¿Y cómo vas a llegar ahí sin que te vean? –Preguntó, escéptico.

–Si, tendrían que estar ciegos para no verte –Bromeó Kenny, probablemente el menos asustado de todos, por obvias razones.

–Podríamos intentar salir de la escuela –Propuso Kyle, al igual que los demás, ignorando el anterior comentario del rubio.

A pesar de la vigilancia y el peligro de intentar escapar del instituto, el cuarteto de adolescentes se dispuso a escapar, trazando un mapa mental y tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posibles, salieron del escritorio, para después salir del salón y así internarse en los pasillos que no eran ocupados más que por ellos y los enemigos.

Había una parte, en el mapa mental, en el que deberían dividir el grupo en dos, para poder encontrarse después.

Kyle y Kenny fueron escogidos para ir juntos por un pasillo diferente y así fue como comenzó.

Tal vez sus pasos habían sido muy ruidosos o no habían ido lo suficientemente rápido, el caso es que, unos metros antes de reunirse con sus otros dos amigos, se habían encontrado acorralados por un "imbécil armado".

–¿Iban a algún lado, señoritas? –Preguntó, con un tono de voz superior que molestaría a cualquiera. No espero respuesta para agregar–; Si, supongo que no.

Acto seguido, levanto el arma, obviamente lista para disparar, disparar contra el chico judío que inconscientemente, había tomado la mano del rubio a su lado, lejos de la vista de el hombre que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

Y con eso basto para que Kenny entrara en movimiento, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para escapar, pero esta vez lo sería para salvar la vida del chico.

Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que recibiría una bala (esperaba que fuera la última), pero recibirla por Kyle al menos valdría la pena.

Por eso no lo pensó no medio segundo para interponerse entre la muerte y el pelirrojo por medio de un abrazo.

Los ojos verdes llorosos y un grito contenido fue lo ultimo que logró presenciar en vida. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a ver la luz.

Pero esta vez no llegó, Kenneth solo abrió los ojos, era como si se hubiera saltado ese paso.

No sentía su cuerpo, ni calor, ni frío, no sentía nada, pero si podía ver y escuchar.

Y lo que veía y escuchaba no era nada más no nada menos que el llanto de un pobre chico judío, rodeado de muchas otras personas, visiblemente tristes.

Todas vestidas de negro, todas escuchando a un hombre que hablaba frente a una "caja" adornada con flores.

Entonces Kenny lo supo de inmediato, había muerto, y esta vez, todos lo recordaban.

¿Significaba esto que tendría que volver y explicarle a todo mundo que él era inmortal? ¿ó volvería y nadie recordaría el funeral? ¿o tal vez pensarían que era una especie de fantasma?

Daba igual, ¡Ellos lo recordaban! ¡Por primera vez, lo recordaban!

Aunque la emoción del rubio era opacada al escuchar la tristeza de Kyle, se prometió a si mismo que al siguiente día lo abrazaría y haría algo para compensarlo.

Así, como si fuera una película, miró el resto del funeral, miró como anochecía y esperó a que la luz viniera por él.

No fue hasta que comenzó a amanecer que Kenny empezó a inquietarse.

Miró como sus amigos se reunían en la parada del autobús, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, ya iban cinco días en los que él solo miraba.

Hora mirando como su amigo pelirrojo se consumía en la culpa, al igual que él.

Estaba desesperado por regresar de una vez, pero la luz simplemente no llegaba.

Pasó un mes, o quizá dos, Kenny no sabía, el tiempo para él pasaba de una forma muy extraña.

Había visto como todos avanzaban, Stan, Cartman e incluso sus padres (aunque no le sorprendía demasiado), pero Kyle, Kyle seguía estancado.

Culpándose por lo sucedido, llorando y viviendo más muerto que vivo.

Kenny no deseaba más que estar a su lado, decirle que todo estaba bien porque él estaba bien y que siempre lo estaría. Pero no podía.

Una vez intentó hablar, el resultado fue escucharse a si mismo como dentro de su cabeza.

Tampoco es como si pudiera moverse, de hecho, no podía hacer nada, su "existencia" se había reducido a eso, solo mirar al pelirrojo en la agonía.

Unos días más, y Kenny sintió algo por primera vez, algo húmedo recorriendo sus mejillas (que gracias a esto podía sentir). Claro, estaba llorando y le sorprendió no a verlo hecho antes.

Empezó a sollozar junto con Kyle, y se escuchó a si mismo.

Ojala Kyle no recordara. Así no estaría en ese estado, por su culpa. No, seguiría su vida normal.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Si todos recordaran cada muerte de Kenny… ¿Cómo serían las cosas? ¿Se hubiera vuelto ya algo tan cotidiano para ellos como para él?

Él no quería que las cosas fueran así, un mundo donde las imágenes de él mismo atropellado y mutilado rondaran por la cabeza de sus amigos, las cosas serían horribles.

Llegó un punto en el que las lágrimas se acumularon demasiado en sus pupilas, y entonces, lo que había estado esperando desde hacía meses, por fin llegó.

La luz que por primera vez lo hacía sentir aliviado, vino por él.

Cuando el blanco inundó su mundo, se dio cuenta de que todo volvería a ser como era, porque nadie recordaría. Y estaba bien, ahora lo estaba.

Después de todo no quería que todos sufrieran lo que él.

La primera vez que Kenny vio la luz, era tan solo un niño y la confundió con un sueño. Las siguientes las confundió con pesadillas. Al pasar de los años aceptó que era una realidad, una en la que no quería vivir, y la odió, deseó no verla nunca más, porque significaba vida, y él ya no quería eso, volver significaba morir y repetir el ciclo, un ciclo eterno.

Cuando el resplandor fue sustituido por su destrozado techo, se dio cuenta que, en ese mundo bizarro, en el que le había tocado nacer una y otra vez, todo era tal y como debería ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey… Dios, hasta me da pena subir esto xD. Se los juro.

Algún día haré una versión mejorada, porque mi visión no era esta :'I

Pero terminé, y este fue el tercer One-shot del 100 themes challenge- Light.

En opinión personal, hice un desmadre con la historia xD (Mexicanadas)

Cuando tenga tiempo la modificaré, porque no se puede quedar así ):

En fin, espero que les halla… entretenido un poco.

Saludos.


End file.
